vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Reader (Marvel Comics)
Summary Not much is known about the Reader except that he was born in the Inhuman settlement of Orollan, and was forcibly blinded when the elders of the village saw and feared his powers, however he learnt to still be able to use them despite his blindness, and strives to protect others using his gifts. Reader is followed by his helper dog Foray, who assists him in his day-to-day life as well as combat on rare occasions. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A Name: Reader, Real Name Unknown Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Inhuman, Adventurer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Bo Staff Mastery, Enhanced Smelling, Invisibility and Gliding. His Literary Manifestation ability grants him Teleportation (Using "Away"), Portal Creation (As shown here), Time Travel (Using "Back" and "Rewrite"), Time Manipulation (Using "Fast Forward"), Time Stop (Using "Freeze") Creation (Made a castle. Created a being just by reading someone's memoirs), Death Manipulation (Using "Death"), Dimensional Travel and BFR (Using "Floob"), Healing (Using "Heal"), Sense Manipulation (Using "Eyes" and "Nose"), Sleep Manipulation (Using "Sleep"), Existence Erasure for his own creations (Using "Unwrite"), Transmutation (Using "Write") and Non-Physical Interaction (Damaged Capo, an intangible spirit). Attack Potency: At least Small Building level (Can fend off X-23 and swing away large creatures) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ combat speed and reactions (Comparable to X-23) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class Durability: At least Small Building level Stamina: Above Average Range: Extended Melee Range. Unknown with powers. Standard Equipment: Retractable Wings, Cloaking Device, Bo-Staff, Flashcards with Braille and his trusted dog, Foray Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Is blind. Is very limited in the number of reads he can perform - he can do 3 in a row, and each subsequent read is half as strong as the last. After this Reader must sleep to replenish his energy and be able to perform reads again Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Literary Manifestation:' Reader has the ability to make anything he reads manifest into reality. Although his people put out his eyes to stop him from using his abilities, Reader is still able to trigger his powers by "reading" braille with his fingers. Maximus correctly deduces that since the meaning of language is entirely constructed, that he is capable of manifesting any nuanced effect he wants as long as he understands a word to mean so. Reader needs to sleep between uses of his powers. After one "read", the second "read" will be at only half strength. A third "read" between sleep cycles will be very weak. **'Rewrite:' After getting ambushed, shot and having his equipment taken away, Reader makes some braille text from dirt and stones to rewrite the event; the rewrite allows Reader to live through the ambush repeatedly so that he can try to find a solution through repeat experiences of the event. Notes: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Marvel Comics Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Adventurers Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Staff Users Category:Blind Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Flight Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Portal Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Time Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:Creation Users Category:Death Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:BFR Users Category:Healers Category:Sense Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users